It is desirable to aid companies to deploy their contact center operations as efficiently and successfully as possible. However, one of the items that may take time to implement for a new contact center is the business logic employed for routing calls. Traditionally, a contact center's routing strategy is coded for the contact center based on the particular contact center's needs. The software is then debugged and deployed at the contact center's premises after months and months of coding, debugging, and testing by skilled programmers. Any change in this routing strategy requires reprogramming and re-deployment of the source code, adding further delays in the deployment of contact center operations.
Before any programming of the routing strategy can be done, the contact center must generally identify what the best practices are for this particular type of contact center, what types of services are to be provided, what are the needs of the contact center, and the business logic that will work best for the contact center. The identification of the business logic itself, aside from its programming, may be a daunting task to entities that are not familiar with call centers and their setup. Much research may be needed before identifying the business logic that will be used, adding further delays to a successful deployment of a contact center.
Accordingly, what is desired is a system and method for deploying contact centers efficiently without requiring skilled technicians or customized coding of routing strategies that are difficult to generate, deploy, and modify.
Additionally, once a contact center is deployed, it may be useful for a contact center administrator to monitor the contact center, for example, to observe the performance of the contact center agents, services levels, call flows, and the like, particularly in real-time. Accordingly, what is also desired is a system and method for monitoring contact centers efficiently in real-time, without having to switch from one user interface to another based on the user's particular job requirements.